Talk:This Day Aria, Part 1/International versions/@comment-4531340-20140409210511
Alright, back to the grindstone, even if it is only briefly. ^^ For an explanation, see my comment on At the Gala international versions. UPDATE 4/10/14: Updated to include Spanish (Latin America) (Demo). UPDATE 4/30/14: Updated to include Greek. UPDATE 5/8/14: Updated to include Slovak. UPDATE 5/25/14: Updated to include Danish and Norwegian. Good: *Dutch (notes seem a bit random in places, but the singing is pretty good) *German (the vocals are a bit lacking in power, and the high note is kinda weak, but other than that, it's pretty good) *Italian (kind of a strange one, but I like it ) *Latin American Spanish (very, very good; easily my second favorite non-English version) *Polish (notably, I found it very pleasing to the ears) *Japanese (wow, that high note, and the flair right afterwards; is it any wonder this is my favorite non-English version?) *Latin American Spanish (demo version) (not judging it as stringently since it's obviously a demo, recorded live at a convention or something; it's alright, some missed notes here and there, but pretty darn good for being on-the-spot and not a best take or whatever) *Slovak (just a tad dry, but still really good; if only the high note were a little better, but ah well, still a very good version) *Danish (singing was pretty good, the high note was kinda flubbed, but overall, pretty good; minor distortion towards the beginning) Bad: *Swedish (almost went under "Good" but I have higher standards for this song, and the high note was just a little too off for me) *French (not quite there; the singing is kinda weak) *Brazilian Portuguese (Cadance sounds a little too young, and the singing is slightly off, but still fine) *European Portuguese (couldn't get that good a feel for it, due to the low quality audio, but it sounded alright) *European Spanish (the singing is fine, except for the fact that it is way, way too soft) *Russian (basically the same thing as Swedish, in addition to there being some missed notes right after that) *Minimax Slovene (missed high note and low quality audio, mainly) *Finnish (a little dry for my tastes, but okay) *Redubbed Hungarian (well, at least this version is acceptable) *Greek (I was literally this close to putting it under "Good"; pretty good, for practically any other song, it would've been "Good", but I have higher standards for this one) *Norwegian (she sounded a little old, and it was just a little lacking, but almost went under "Good") Ugly: *Romanian (entertaining as always; couldn't really feel threatened or sympathetic because I was laughing too hard) *Czech (o lawd; doesn't make me cringe as much as Czech dub songs usually do, but that's not saying much, is it?) *Ukrainian (oh boy I think it might be even funnier with this song) *Hungarian (wow, you know it was bad when the dubbing team felt compelled to redub it; the rhythm is hilariously off, for one thing, and the singing is pretty bad too) Removed videos: *Latin American Spanish (demo version) (huh, what a shame)